matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
"Puppy In My Pocket" Season 2 ideas (Matijevic2kiki)
These are my ideas for season 2 or new series of Puppy in my Pocket. A similar article exists on the Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki, but with Hyena117's ideas. These are just my ideas for the show. If you want, I can add your ideas as well. But, until then...Enjoy! Episodes #"Pilot" - The episode that introduces the show's characters, the good side and the bad side, the new characters as well. #"Kate meets Kristijan" - Kate, Magic and Michael move to Zagreb and are greeted by Dark Kristijan, an obnoxious bully and arch enemy and counterpart of Kristijan Matijević, who comes soon enough. He grabs Kate and takes off with her and Michael and Magic try to save her. They lock into a dogfight when Kristijan and Panda come and fight him away. The three are greeted by the duo and soon enough an another fight is placed on the Ban Jelačić Square. Soon enough, two officers come and try to stop Dark Kristijan but he escapes. #"Overwhelming" - Dark Kristijan wrecks havoc upon Zagreb again and it's up to Kate, Kristijan, Panda and Magic to stop him. #"Pocketville's Voyager" - An accident whisks Kristijan, Panda and Voyager into Pocketville where they crashland near the village. Soon enough, Dark Kristijan comes and starts terrorizing the kingdom. Kristijan, Panda, Kate, Magic and the Royal Guards work together to stop Dark Kristijan. When they finally stop him, he's sent to Voyager's brig for safekeeping. #"Forbidden love" - Kristijan and Kate were an official couple from the beginning, but one lie nearly shut their love for each other down. Dark Kristijan came to Kristijan's father and told him that Kristijan and Panda are bad influences for Kate. He nearly started believing this until Kristijan shows him a footage of Dark Kristijan pushing Kristijan's sister into the community pool. #"Valentine's Day Madness" - It's Valentine's Day and Kristijan has problems giving anything to Kate for Valentine's Day. Soon, Kate got mad but Kristijan finally decided and had confronted her. Just as she was about to say something, Kristijan gave her a kiss as a present. #"School is cruel" - At school, hard lectures and book reports start pouring in Kristijan's class and Kristijan, Kate and Panda are sick of it. Unfortunately, the more they try to prevent the hard work, the more they end up in trouble. Bullies started approaching Kate more than ever and big homeworks, book reports and tests are killing Kristijan and Panda. The three came to a conclusion, school is cruel. #"New love on the line" - A new student, Penny Fitzgerald joins the school. Kristijan had got a crush on her, which made Kate jealous. Penny started liking Kristijan as well, which soon led to a love rivalry between Kate and Penny. The rivalry became so intense that Kristijan had stepped in tand said that he loves them both, which abruptly ended the rivalry. #"Cranky Old Cat" - Kristijan, Panda, Kate, Penny, Magic and the Royal Guards encounter Eva and her gang which had become the allies of Dark Kristijan. This had made Kristijan mad and the good side fought against Eva, Reščić and the rest of Eva's gang. Much to the evil chagrin, the good side had won and Eva and her gang have been thrown into jail along with Dark Kristijan. #"Dark Kristijan's death" - A new battle ensues in Pocketville between the two Voyager''s. Both ships are getting pounded, wrecked and damaged. A while later, both ships are critically damaged and Kristijan fires a transphasic torpedo which destroys the dark ''Voyager, killing Dark Kristijan. #"Eva's back" - Eva's back with more problems for the Pocket Kingdom and this repeats the episode "Cranky Old Cat" but with new schemes and without dark Kristijan. #"Gort on the Town" - A rather ironic episode where Gort is a good guy, a detective solving crimes in Pocketville. Gort is on a mission to find the Pocketpedia and the crown jewels. #"The Return of Dark Kristijan" - Trouble on the horizon, Dark Kristijan has returned!!! He is now a manifestation in a human form and he starts corrupting Pocketville to darkness. It's up to the good guys to use Kristijan's powers to stop him. More coming soon. Category:Article list Category:Series